RM-011(FI) Valvrave I Full Impact Mode
The RM-011(FI) Valvrave I Full Impact Mode is the upgraded Valvrave I. The unit was piloted by Haruto Tokishima. Technology & Combat Characteristics Valvrave I Full Impact Mode retains all of the Valvrave I's weapons. The key feature of the unit is that it has a longer operating time. The Ardor Grip enables the Valvrave I to operate 2.4 times longer. The Impact Boosters also assist in extending the operation time by discharging the excess heat, absorbed into the heat cartridges loaded in the Impact Boosters, for offensive purposes. Armaments ;*Hard Afterglow :Mounted on each of Valvrave I's forearms is an emitter that releases a strange red light known as " ". The emitters, which are built with Clear Fossil material, are mounted on the forearms and feet "Great mechanic DX.25" Vol. 25, Futaba, 2013, Paperback ISBN 978-4-575-46475-7 . Although it is referred to as "light," this substance contains a variety of properties which make it different from anything found in nature. One of these is that it can be molded into a solid structure, resembling glass or crystal, which can be used as a barrier to temporarily block incoming attacks until the structure is finally broken through and dissipates. Another feature of the "light" is that it can be fired as a beam, with enough power to destroy a Waffe with a single shot. ;*2 x Variable Vulcan :A pair of rapid-firing weapons mounted in the head and are standard to most of the Valvrave's armaments. ;*2 x Hand Ray :The is a small hand-mounted weapon that fires anti-personnel lasers and are standard to most of the Valvrave's armaments. ;*4 x Z-Edge :The are melee combat weapons, modeled after the Japanese Katana, which serve as Valvrave I's primary melee weapon. Built using Clear Fossil material that can cut through almost anything , the Z-Edges also allow the pilot to channel Valvrave I's mysterious "power" into its blade, making this weapon unstoppable for any type of defense. The blade surface easily overheats and must be cooled on the Strike Brace . The Valvrave I uses this weapon for one-strike hit-and-run tactics with great effectiveness. :The Z-Edges come in two different lengths; with the larger one resembling a katana, while the shorter one resembles a kodachi. ;*2 x Fold Sickle :Seemingly intended as a secondary melee weapon for Valvrave I, The can fold down into a smaller size when not in use and are stored in the sides of the torso . This feature can also be used to surprise the enemy; due to the Z-Edges' resemblance to Katana, many assume that Valvrave I was modeled solely after the famous Japanese Samurai, which leads them to believe that the weapons stored in the small sheaths are short swords. Those foolish enough to fall for this tend to drop their guard when they believe that they're out of the weapons' reach, only to be caught by surprise when the Fold Sickles are unfolded to their true length. They are part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. ;*Volc Arm :The is a large hand-held gun and Valvrave I's only means of conventional ranged combat. It can switch between solid ammunition and beam projectiles . The usual tactic is the Valvrave I using the Volc Arm to suppress enemies from a distance until it can get close enough to use its melee weapons. The Volc Arm can also mount the Z-Edges and the Fold Sickles onto the barrel in a bayonet-like fashion to form the Vurutoga. The Volc Arm will overheat if used for long periods of time during battle and must have its cooling barrel replaced when necessary. ;*Strike Brace :Mainly intended as a gauntlet-like defensive armament against fast-firing weapons, the also functions as a cooling system for the Z-Edge. Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. It consists of a small physical shield, a set of spikes for use as a punching weapon, and a saw-like blade. Each weapon has its own specified role: the shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy the Valvrave's frame, the spikes are used as a sort of punching weapon, and the blade is used in tight situations when Valvrave I doesn't have time to draw its other weapons. ;*Meteor Plate :The is a folding cross boomerang-shaped weapon formed by two long plates. The blades on each end are made with Clear Fossil. Although it is usually folded and held like a spear, it can be used as an autonomous throwing weapon. ;*Bladed Baiken :The is a large collapsible scythe similar to the Fold Sickle . The red portion features an extendable chain. It relies on its weight and mass for radial striking. Simultaneously exploding Hard Afterglow energy at point-blank range significantly adds to the force of impact. ;*Buzz Buster :The Buzz Buster '''consists of three independent barrel fins attached to additional armor on the right shoulder that fires shells of Hard Afterglow, which can be set for various effects such as armor-piercing or explosive/incendiary. It can fire each of its fins at independent targets for wide area attacks or combined together to fire a single large shell. ;*Ardor Grip :The '''Ardor Grip is a device mounted on the back to control heat flow and increase operation time by 2.4 times more than normal. It can be pushed to give more eventually resulting in the lifting of restrictions which brings the risk of the pilot leaking Runes. *'4 x Impact Booster' : An Impact Booster is attached to the Valvrave I's lower arms and feet. The Impact Boosters grant Valvrave I an extended operation time by discharging the excess heat absorbed though the heat cartridges loaded in the Impact Booster. The excess heat can be discharged for offensive purposes. ;*Vurutoga :The is a large weapon that is formed by combining the Volc Arm, Strike Brace, Z-Edges, Fold Sickles, Meteor Plate, and Bladed Baiken . A specialized equipment that combines all of Valvrave I's carried weapons, it mimics the concept of the Western halberd. It is a large all-purpose weapon that combines multiple attack elements, such as shooting, striking, piercing, and cutting. It can be carried and operated in a variety of ways. : Category:Valvrave Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Combat Machines Category:Mecha Category:Primate Frame